Zach Strife
Zach is a young man from Fuchsia City, who's adventure into the realm of Pokemon Training has only just begun to unfold. He's destined to be one of the trainers to undermine Team Rocket's activities. Appearance A boy of a fair complexion, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lean build, Zach is rather unassuming. He usually has on his red jacket, with black sleeves and a flared collar, over his dark striped sweater. Personality Zach is rather quiet and introverted, though when he sets his mind to a goal, he's unrelenting in the pursuit. Determined and prideful, he rarely backs down from a challenge. He's a guy that will help out and assist people in need even if they don't ask for it. Humble and empathetic, he may be shy at first, though people around him note his intelligence and his courage. When it comes to a Pokemon Battle, his personality changes dramatically, from silent and unassuming to tactical, quick, and focused. History Born and raised in Fuchsia City, Zach grew up with his mother, Lili, and older brother, Chris, on this farm on the outskirts of the town, close to the Safari Zone. Up until his 17th birthday, Zach always dreamed of venturing out of his town and seeing the rest of Kanto, but was constrained to assisting his family with the keep of the farm, from daily chores to the delivery of milk to the citizens of the town.That was until one fateful day. Zach was dealing with his usual chores when his mom surprised him by taking a little detour on their usual milk route to the city itself, and they arrived at Professor Blake's lab, the resident Pokemon expert living in the quiet suburbs. Zach was secretly elated at this turn of events, as he finally understood what his mother intended to finally give him his freedom. Professor Blake presented Zach with this oddly designed Pokeball with a swirl embedded at the front. When Zach looked upon the glossy device before him, he realized that fate had given him a chance to dream. Professor Blake warned Zach that the Pokemon inside would be difficult to control, as it was both flighty and powerful. Zach, toning out what was being said and giving into his excitement, pressed the Pokeball release button, unleashing a powerful light. Materializing before them was a curious Abra, which, when it looked upon his new master, teleported out of fear. Zach anxiously ran after it, his empty pokeball in tow. Whenever Zach would get close to it, it would simply moved itself out of reach. As hours passed by, with Zach having to run across across town, the Abra eventually succommed to exhaustion, though it's last teleport brought it to an abandoned warehouse. When Zach finally reached his Abra, he was attacked by a Team Rocket Grunt, who had been hiding away from his superiors after failing his mission. The Grunt was eager to show his boss that he could at least capture at least one Pokemon. Zach was easily overpowered by the larger man, but his Abra, noting his trainer's devotion towards him, instinctively protected Zach with a blast of Hidden Power, taking down the Grunt with a single hit. After Abra fainted from the added exertion of the sudden attack, Zach carried it back home as the warehouse collapsed from the impact of the burst. After being treated, Abra became loyal to Zach from then on, and became his constant companion throughout his adventure. /*More to be added as the RP progresses*/ Pokémon Team Link (Abra) 5 '''Zach's first pokemon, given to him by Professor Blake to start out his journey. Link is of a modest nature, and its personality mirrors that of its owner. Link was at first timid and hesitant to be near Zach, but eventually grew to like its trainer. '''Moves * Teleport: 'Abra is able to manipulate time and space and move around at will. * '''Hidden power: '''Abra releases a blast of energy, constituted by a barrage of energy beams. Its effect is psychic Other Pokémon #'Epona (Rapidash ) 40 *Zach's mom's starter, which evolved into a Rapidash during her brief journey as a young trainer. Lili's tenure as a trainer was cut short, when her skills and attention were needed in taking care of the family farm, after news that her father became deathly ill. Epona serves as a guard to all the herd pokemon, from Kangaskhan to Tauros, and is often used to lead the Pokemon into the pen after the day's end. *Around the farm there's an assortment of Pokemon, 30 in all, though none of them are usable for battle. /*To be filled as more Pokemon are caught*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Trivia The strife surname originates from Final Fantasy VII's character, Cloud. Quotes Category:Character